


Unhappenings #G

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After two weeks of dating, Havoc still hadn't made it past second base.





	Unhappenings #G

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ????? 
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Prompt: Havoc/Lust R milk uniform park."

After two weeks of dating, Havoc still hadn't made it past second base. His luck, he figured, that he'd find a beautiful woman who seemed to like men in uniform yet also liked to keep her clothing on.

She insisted that she didn't mind parking up where the younger couples went or looking at the varied interiors of whichever vehicle he was borrowing for the evening. She was charming and sweet but she obviously liked to keep her secrets.

Even her milky white breasts that nearly peeked over the low dresses she wore tended to stay as covered as they were during normal conversation. He'd managed to touch her nipples while kissing her, and she certainly hadn't complained.

He wanted to tell her that it was okay to be shy but he was a man in need. They were adults and if nothing else, she could do more than unbuttoning his jacket and letting her hand rest on his thigh until he was achingly hard.

She had to notice the lust she instilled in him. But he was a gentleman - he simply dropped her off and went home to handle release on his own, often times no later than the moment he'd locked the door behind himself.

Thankful to never have company, Havoc could almost imagine the shock of whomever would be waiting for him when he slipped in with his hand down his pants.

Lust, he'd simply say. Lust.


End file.
